


Coming of Age

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Soul wants Black Star to be mature for his age. And he finally gets that wish in an unexpected way. (Black StarxSoul) seme!Soul uke!Black Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

"Black Star! Hold it!"

Soul stood next to Black Star's bed to stop him from jumping out and leaving. Black Star scowled at him. He was currently resting in the infirmary after the battle with Mifune and had taken a heavy impact after being the one to leave the battle alive. He was heavily bandaged, from his right eye, to his torso and a thigh. He had band-aids on other places like the bridge of his nose, his neck, and other parts of his body that held small wounds.

"So what? You want me to just sit back and watch you guys lie to her!?"

"It's not about deceiving her... The situation is too complicated." Soul explained.

"But-!"

"You can't just go up to Angela and tell her that you killed Mifune. She's a witch, remember? We don't know what could happen and need to... to at least keep our distance from that matter. When she's older and the war's over, we can tell her then."

Black Star was still staring at Soul with a defiant look, who stared just as disapprovingly. Black Star then looked to the side.

"The hell does that mean? I don't care-" He was forced back down by Soul's grip on his shoulder.

"She is not in control of her magic and you want to tell her you killed her only guardian!? We are currently in the middle of a war against witches so you need to think about our situation and... and you really need to grow up, Black Star." Soul finalized. Black Star glared at the window as he thought silently to himself. He was constantly told to grow up. He thought he has. No... he did. So what more do his friends expect from him?

"Soul... that kind of hurts." Black Star muttered with a blank look at the throbbing grip and was released instantly.

"Ah... sorry." The meister sighed and looked out the window with his visible eye.

"I have..."

"... What?" Black Star peircedly stared at his friend, who furrowed his brows.

"Grown up. I have." Soul did not believe a word of this but did not comment. He continued to stare at Black Star analytically. How is it that mere words are going to confirm this statement?

"... Prove it." He simply said and Black Star frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Prove to me that you really did grow up. That we can actually trust your actions." This made the meister look quizzically at Soul. What was he supposed to do? How could he prove himself? What made him grow up anyway? That image of Mifune when he looked out the window?

"I..." Black Star trailed off and Soul only raised an eyebrow.

"You what?"

Seeing the irrately taunting look, Black Star sat up while supporting himself on his arms.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you feel is necessary. You see, mature people eventually figure out their own situations. Like not trying to get theirselves killed over their own opinion." Black Star curled his fist, as though restraining from hitting his friend. Although every word Soul spoke was true, he did not appreciate that Soul was pin-pointing him as some immature child. He hated that Soul could easily remember the times he had to endure the meister's speeches of being a God and how irrational he is with his own weapon. Guiltly enough, he actually liked that Soul was observant of him, and then an idea came into mind.

"I'll prove it right now. Get closer." Black Star motioned for Soul to step up while leaning off the bedpost.

"Hm? How?" Soul asked with an incredulous expression as he stood beside Black Star's bed. Black Star did not respond but grab a hold of Soul's jacket collar to yank him down. Soul yelped when he was forced down and his eyes widened when something that he never would have thought to actually occur, happened. His shaking eyes looked to see his and Black Star's lips pressed hard together. The meister's lips moved against his own and Soul tried his hardest not to give in.

He gave a muffled sound of detest but Black Star's vice-like grip on his collar kept him in place. He felt his friend pull the sheets down and pull him over his body more, so he had no choice but to kneel on the bed. Once Black Star felt Soul straddle him, he forced his tongue inside the teen's mouth. Soul did his best to move but shuddered when a wet organ invaded his unprepared mouth. His hands clenched the sheets on either side of Black Star's head as the tongue ventured in his sensitive cavern. His own tongue nervously tried to move away but eventually, was beckoned by his friend's appendage.

Soul felt his cheeks heat at slowly getting aroused from making out inexperienced with Black Star and awkwardly shifted before finally gaining enough strength to move his head up to relax his lungs.

"You're... acting wierd." Soul panted and wearily looked at the UV machine. "I-I think it's the drugs. You should rest up and-"

"Damn it Soul, I'm not out of it!" The weapon twitched when Black Star roughly yanked his jacket off his shoulders.

"What the hell is this then!?"

"...I'm just doing as you asked." Soul let out a questioning sound.

"B-But... I... I never asked for this!" Black Star ignored this as he parted his own shirt and glared up at Soul, who stared frozen at the bare chest and bandaged torso open to his view.

"Let's do it. Now." This made him shake his head and try to look somewhere else.

"Is it the drugs?"

"I'm telling you-"

"Is it?" He pressed and Black Star glanced sideways nervously.

"...M-Maybe but-"

"No, Black Star I can't take advantage of you in this state then." This instantly made the meister groan but not give up. Soul jolted when the sheets were kicked off completely and could now see bare legs parting so he was in between them. What made him even more flustered, is the tented boxers.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine. I got a hole cut in my chest and stabbed plenty of times so this is no big deal to me."

Soul wanted to deny the tempting offer since there is always that guilty feeling of doing intimate things with his friend when they are in the middle of a war. However, Black Star pulled him down while burrowing his head in the nape of his neck.

"Please Soul..." He begged and Soul finally reached a decision.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." He muttered and before Black Star could respond, he clamped his teeth on the exposed, tan neck. As expected, there was a surprised yelp and Soul ignored the tight grip on the sleeves of his dress shirt as he sunk his teeth to create an everlasting mark. His hands roamed Black Star's wrapped torso and up his chest, feeling shivers wrack afterwards. Soul quickly figured that his friend's body must be sensitive due to the multiple medicines in his senses. That makes everything better then.

"A-Ah... that hurt, you know."

"You call this painful?"

"At least you could have warned me." Soul leaned his head up with a smirk.

"That would take the fun out of everything." Black Star flushed but played with the buttons of Soul's shirt.

"Yeah but Nygus could come soon. I don't want to wait too long." Soul took the hint and within a matter of seconds, the buttons were undone and his shirt was tossed carelessly to the ground.

"Not a fan of foreplay?" The meister shuddered when a tongue glided wetly on his neck. He held in a moan while feeling Soul's more slender figure.

"It's not that..." Soul lapped at the fresh hickey he had created before moving his tongue down the teen's chest and to an erect nipple. His tongue teasingly swirled around it, hearing Black Star's breathing become uneven, and finally rested the appendage on top of the nub. His other hand tugged at the other one and teased both nubs any way he could to create more breathless sounds from his friend.

Black Star desperately held in his sounds and tried to focus on undressing Soul, wanting speed things up already. He undid the button and zipper of the teen's jeans but before they could get off, Soul lifted his head up and grabbed his wrists.

"Well someone's eager." He said amusedly and thought nothing of the warning look he got.

"We don't have time to waste. I'm just tired of being horny all the time."

"There's something called masturbating." Soul said with a raised eyebrow as he pulled his pants down. A blue eye followed every movement and the owner answered while keeping his eye on Soul's actions.

"It won't help. Plus I kind of suck at keeping myself motivated and it doesn't help when Nygus barges in every waking moment." The weapon laughed at his friend's situation while tugging at Black Star's underwear after ridding himself of his own.

"And why am I the oh-so perfect candidate? Aren't you into girls?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well played." Soul congratulated and stared at Black Star's leaking erection. His mouth watered but he swallowed and gave Black Star a last look. "However, we can both agree that we have some sort of attraction for each other."

"Agreed."

Soul then dipped down and wasted no time in taking half of the long manhood in his mouth. Black Star shot up in an arch and shakily clenched the bedspread with a silent cry. He shook at the wet warmth that had claimed a whole half of his cock and choked when Soul took in more of him. Soul mentally smirked while holding onto his friend's hips and finally swallowed as much as he could in a deep throat. He finally heard the first bold moan and slid his mouth up before moving down faster in the same pattern. Black Star moaned loudly when Soul bobbed his head on his very sensitive meat and could not help but thrust his hips up in response.

He slowly got onto an elbow while moving his other hand into Soul's soft hair and huffed as he forced Soul to take all of him in. Soul furrowed his brows as one of his flushed cheeks bulged but continued to suck Black Star off. He was already rubbing himself to the pleased sounds from the other teen and quickened his pace.

"Ah... Ah... Fuck... Oh, Soul!" Said male mentally smirk as he used his other hand to fondle with the younger teen's sac and sucked faster. He was met with more audible sounds and the rolling of hips in response to his bobbing.

"Aaah, Soul... I... I'm..." With that as his warning, Soul's eyes widened when his mouth was filled with thick fluids shooting out of the slit of Black Star's twitching cock. The meister had his head thrown back as he thrust rapidly into Soul's mouth, moaning as he had lost himself in the pure bliss of cumming. His mouth remained open as his hand forced Soul to keep the cum and cock in his mouth, making him unwillingly swallow all the contents. Once he finished, Soul lifted his head up while coughing slightly and held in his own need to cum.

"Well that was fast..." He muttered, not surprised since Black Star is a virgin after all. Wiping the corner of his mouth, Soul bent over his friend to see that he was still out of it. Determined to bring him back into reality, Soul ran his tongue over a finger to coat it with saliva before pushing a muscled leg further from the other. His finger then lowered down from the softened manhood to a clenched, winking hole. Just as the cloudy look began to disappear from Black Star's visible eye, Soul thrust his index finger in completely and winced when a pained yell accompanied the sudden action.

"We haven't even started and you are already screaming." He said and did not miss the wavering look.

"That hurt..." Black Star's voice cracked as he tried to adjust.

"I thought you said you could handle this."

"I didn't know I would have a finger shoved inside of me!"

Black Star winced when he felt yet another finger intruding and turned his head to the side while whimpering. "H-How is this supposed to help me anyway..?"

"You'll see." Soul only said and focused on stretching the tense ring of muscles. Black Star bared his teeth at the dull pain but forced himself to relax to ease it. He paid attention to the good side of having Soul's fingers rub against his velvety insides and felt heat pool in as he began to feel the pleasure. Soul noticed that Black Star was becoming more open when he saw the meister close his eye and part his legs more to move back against his fingers. His red orbs took in the teen's blue, furrowed eyebrows of lust and the tiny drops of sweat that glistened on his forehead. He then stared at the clenched teeth and slightly full lips that made him want to kiss them again. Soul swallowed at the erotic sight and finally pulled his fingers out once deeming the meister ready.

Black Star opened his eye when he suddenly felt empty and looked up to see Soul returning his look.

"Why did you stop?" His voice slightly slurred and Soul leaned over the assassin to peck his lips.

"I'm sure you would enjoy this more than my fingers." He whispered while guiding his erect member to the previous location. Black Star froze and wearily gripped Soul's shoulders while looking down.

"What are you doing?" He asked at once and shivered when a hand trailed ghostly on his inner thigh.

"Stop worrying. That's so unlike you." Soul responded with a small laugh before pressing the tip firmly against the closed entrance. "Now stop tensing. I'm not going to put all my hard work in stretching you go to waste."

Black Star glanced suspiciously at Soul before doing as he was told and twitched when something much larger began to evade. "Y-You jackass! This is even worst!"

"It gets better. I think..." Soul forced himself in more and paid no mind to the painful grip on his shoulders. He figured he should have started off slower but as Black Star had said, there was no time to waste.

Black Star rested his head on his pillow and tried to take deep breaths as Soul pushed himself in to the hilt. Once the forceful movements had stopped, Soul patiently waited for Black Star to get used to the new feeling.

"I... hate you..." The meister panted angrily and Soul settled on blowing hot breath in the teen's ear.

"Strong word but I disagree." Black Star groaned when Soul grind against his ass. He unknowingly opened his closed eye and shifted a bit to get comfortable before bringing Soul in a confirming kiss, which turned into a wet, make-out session.

"Go ahead." He finally breathed and Soul nodded before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in slowly. Legs wrap around his waist automatically in response and Soul continued his slow and gentle pace. Black Star moaned and huffed every once in while, his frustration building to a point that he could not even take anymore.

"Damn it, I'm not a chick! Go faster already!" Chuckling at the demand, Soul silently obeyed and quickened his pace at once. Indeed, Black Star was far more into the change of movement and gave pleased sounds while moving back against him. The weapon huffed as he steadied himself on his elbows and thrust harder to accumulate his pleasure. His friend was pushed against the bed with each thrust and the metal headpost began hitting the wall.

Neither notice this action but only focused on each other. Black Star was at the point of yelling as Soul roughly fucked him on the infirmary bed.

"Ah! Yes Soul! Hah!" Soul felt himself becoming more responsive to each yell and sat up while focusing on making the meister scream. His slippery pounding was met with a squeezing hole that greedily took all of him in. It did not stop there either.

Both teens found theirselves in various positions as they continued to make love on the squeaking furniture. They were on their sides, sitting up, doggy style, and others that they could not find a label for.

"Oh Star... Mm... Aagn..." Soul moaned as he pushed in and out quicker than ever while having his arms wrap around the teen's narrow waist from behind. Black Star had one hand balancing himself apart from his knees while his other hand played with Soul's sac to motivate him in thrusting harder. His head was thrown back on Soul's shoulder blade and his audible moans mingled with Soul's.

"Soooul..! H-Haaa..! Please Soul!" With his name being screamed like that, the teen felt his mind control his actions and began playing with the younger male's nipples while bringing him back against his pelvis. Black Star moaned helplessly to the pleasurous actions and eagerly moved against the sticky pounding. He could feel their precum leaking out his anus and down his thighs, dripping to the bed sheet. He could only imagine how wet and messy his ass and Soul's fulfilling cock is. Again, a great amount of heat surged in his stomach and went to his already erect, wagging cock.

One of Soul's hands left a nipple to jerk him off, which pretty much made Black Star's hour and tears leaked from a blue eye as his sensitive cock was rubbed fast. He could no longer think or do anything but yell and thrust back to Soul's thrusting and into the weapon's palm.

"Fuck! Yes! God Soul! Oh yes!" Soul began to roll his hips firmly against Black Star ass and moved a hand down to pull the meister's waist back. He moaned as he ground his hips hard and huffed as he continued to thrust repetitively. Both teens never wanted their wonderful feelings to end but their climax neared and Soul could not stop himself as his thrusting turned onto autopilot. Black Star had long gave into his desires and was busy salivating as he focused on trying to burst the heated coil in his groin. The sleeves of his parted shirt on his elbows stopped him from touching himself but he continued to jerk back and forth, arching back against Soul's wet torso.

And suddenly, both students yelled and shuddered tremulously as they finally ejaculated hard. Soul let go of Black Star's twitching cock to hold the teen's waist and guide him while thrusting roughly to milk himself dry in the contracting passage. Black Star completely arched against Soul and threw his head back as he spilled his seeds on his stomach and the bed. Not caring if he stretched his shirt in process, the meister used one of his hands to rub himself fast and fondle his sensitive sac to enjoy his lasting orgasm.

Once the peak of their pleasure had been reached, Soul drew himself out and felt himself collapse on the bed beside Black Star. The now silent room contained their harsh gulps of air.

"Hey... Black Star." He panted and said male turned his head to look at Soul with half-lidded eyes as he tried to catch his breath as well.

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me." This made him laugh breathlessly before rolling on his side to fully face Soul.

"Well isn't that going a bit fast?"

"You were thinking it. I just said it for you."

"... Alright you win." Both teens exchanged their first passionate kiss as lovers and did not hear the infirmary door shut close.

...

"So nurse, how is Black Star doing?" Tsubaki asked when the nurse turned to face her and Nygus was partially glad her masked face hid her rosy blush.

"He's ahem... recovering nicely."

...


End file.
